The present invention relates to a woven fabric having a distinctive handle and the manufacturing method thereof, and, more particularly, to a novel synthetic fiber, nap-raised woven fabric which, in spite of its being constituted of synthetic fibers, has a handle like that of high-class natural wool fabrics, such as cashmere and vicuna.